Kitten
by embrace-the-deception
Summary: Hunter and Sebastian can't seem to catch a break. Another of their afternoons together is interrupted and Hunter's forced to hide to avoid their secret getting out. But his hiding place will reveal a little more about him than he intended. Just Huntbastian fluff, somewhat of a sequel to Better Than Nothing. Some mature themes, swearing. ONESHOT


**I came up with this last night and because I was doing well on my NaNo novel I decided to write it :) A sort-of sequel to Better Than Nothing but I don't think it's really necessary to read that first. There's super cute fluff but also slightly more mature themes and more swearing than BTN. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sebastian dropped his head back onto the pillow and smirked as Hunter nuzzled his head into his neck, kissing it lightly.

"So, what did you think of the game then?" he asked. Hunter stopped at a spot near the boy's shoulder and Sebastian felt him smile against his skin. "It was interesting."

"I–" He was interrupted momentarily as Hunter started sucking a hickey on his neck. "Interesting? That's all you've got to say?"

Hunter didn't answer until he was satisfied with the size of the hickey he'd just made. Then he lifted his head and looked down at Sebastian with a hint of playfulness in his eyes. "Guys chasing each other with sticks isn't exactly my thing."

Sebastian gave him a pointed look. "Lacrosse is far more sophisticated than that."

"Whatever." Hunter lowered his head again and began kissing down his bare chest slowly. Between kisses he said, "You looked hot though."

Sebastian grinned. "I'm flattered."

Hunter chuckled into his stomach and looked up, smiling. "I can keep going if you like."

"Please do." Sebastian smirked and tangled one hand in the other's hair. Hunter locked eyes with Sebastian and didn't look away as he undid the boy's pants with his teeth, sending a thrill down Sebastian's spine. He tugged them down a little then returned to kissing him, down to his hips. Between each kiss he continued his compliments.

"You have very nice hips."

Sebastian laughed. "Thank you." He shifted said hips up a fraction, his heart beating a little faster, when Hunter looked up at him through his lashes and smirked.

"And you're very good at chasing people with sticks."

"Hey!"

"And –"

They were both startled by the sudden loud knocking on the door and Hunter's head shot up at lightning speed. Sebastian stared at him, a little panicked – they'd already been caught once and they couldn't afford to let their secret get out. Jeff already knew and they trusted him, but no one else could know.

"Sebastian?" A familiar voice on the other side of the door called "You've got about thirty seconds to get clothes on because Nick and I are coming in."

"Fuck," Sebastian muttered and shoved Hunter off him. The shirtless boy managed to catch himself before he fell off the bed and watched with wide eyes as Sebastian scrambled to his feet.

"You have to hide!" he hissed "Unless you want Nick to know as well! And if he knows, everyone will know!"

Hunter nodded and almost tripped getting up. In a state of semi-panic, they looked around for the best place for him to hide. Sebastian's gaze landed on the closet and he pushed Hunter towards it.

"Get in there!"

Hunter shook his head. "I'm not hiding in your _closet_, Sebastian!"

"Do you want the whole school to know we're fucking each other?" Sebastian tried to glare at him but the effect was lost as he almost fell flat on his face trying to get his pants back on. Hunter started to protest again but Sebastian knew they didn't have any time. He opened the closet door and shoved Hunter inside. He went to shut it again but paused, leaning in to kiss the bewildered captain quickly.

"Sorry," he whispered before closing the door. He stumbled towards the dorm room door and managed to unlock it before Jeff did, opening it just enough to look through and glare at the people standing outside.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked, reserving the majority of his pissed-off look for Jeff. The guy _knew_ he'd claimed the room for himself and Hunter – what did he think he was doing, bringing his stupid boyfriend here? The pair was supposed to be studying – far away from the dorm. The blonde looked apologetic and said, "Sorry, but I need to get my History books. I forgot them. Nick decided to come with me because he needed a break from studying."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. He opened the door properly and stepped back, sweeping his arm out as the pair entered. "Please, do come in," he said, the sarcasm heavy in his voice. Nick shook his head and followed his boyfriend. "Keeping busy, are we?" he said scathingly. Sebastian shot him a fake smile and replied, "Busier than you seem to be."

Jeff grabbed his books from his desk and headed for the door, but it seemed Nick wasn't ready to leave. The brunette gave Sebastian a condescending look and said, "Whoring around again, I see."

"What, with myself?" Sebastian laughed "I didn't realise that counted as being a whore."

"Oh please, the hickey says it all," Nick fired back. Sebastian reached up to touch the mark Hunter had left and swore internally. Fuck Nick. The guy had always had some agenda against him, right from the very beginning. It probably had something to do with the fact that he'd tried to screw Jeff a number of times when he'd first arrived at Dalton. They were long over that – Jeff wasn't really worth the effort and besides, he had Hunter now – but it seemed Nick wasn't.

"Nick," Jeff said, grabbing his boyfriend's arm and dragging him out the door "Come on. Just leave it alone."

"Fine," he conceded and started walking off down the hallway. Jeff stayed only long enough to apologise before dashing after him, holding his books to his chest. Sebastian shut the door quickly and locked it with a relieved sigh. The secret was still safe.

"They're gone," he called.

A moment later the closet door burst open and Hunter came staggering out, coughing and rubbing at his eyes. Sebastian sighed. "Don't be so dramatic. I could have hidden you under the bed."

Hunter stopped pawing at his face and glared at him – Sebastian frowned. His eyes were red and there were signs of tears on his cheeks.

"Do you ever fucking clean in there?" Hunter snapped, punctuating with a cough "It's dusty as hell."

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked and walked over to him, slightly concerned. He'd never seen Hunter like this before. He put a hand on the other's shoulder but got pushed away.

"I'm fine," he said but he sounded strange, as if his nose was blocked up.

"You don't look fine."

Hunter glared. "You shoved me in a closet filled with dust."

"Are… are you allergic?" Sebastian frowned. Hunter rolled his eyes and coughed again. "Yeah, you moron. Don't ever make me go in there again."

Sebastian smirked. "I thought it was kind of fitting."

"Shut up," Hunter said. A second later his face screwed up and he clapped his hands over his mouth and nose. But it was too late.

The sneeze was short and high-pitched and for a few moments the pair stared at each other, Hunter with pure terror in his eyes and Sebastian confused. And then he couldn't hold back anymore – Sebastian burst into laughter.

"It's not funny," Hunter said miserably.

"Oh my God." Sebastian could barely breathe from laughing "It's fucking hilarious. That was the most pathetic thing I've ever heard in my life."

Hunter started to say something in his defence but couldn't stop himself from sneezing again – tiny little sneezes that only made Sebastian laugh harder. He staggered and had to collapse on the bed because he couldn't hold himself up. Hunter glared at him in annoyance and embarrassment.

"Stop it," he said.

"Jesus." Sebastian wiped tears from his eyes and grinned at the boy standing in front of him "They're just… I'm sorry… you…" He dissolved into yet another fit of laughter as Hunter sneezed again. When he could speak again he said with a snigger, "You sneeze like a little kitten."

"I do not!" Hunter shot back, rubbing at his red eyes.

"Yes you do! They're little kitten sneezes!"

"I'm leaving," Hunter huffed and headed for the door, grabbing his shirt off the floor. Sebastian pulled himself to his feet and grabbed Hunter around the waist to stop him.

"I'm sorry," he said, still grinning as he pressed his face into the boy's neck, kissing him.

"No you're not."

"I am, I am." Sebastian rubbed his hands over Hunter's stomach and played with the waistband of his pants. "Promise."

Hunter leaned back into him and tilted his head to give the other better access. "Really?"

"Yes," Sebastian said and kissed his jaw "I am very sorry that I teased you about your kitten sneezes."

Hunter shoved him away and turned to glare at him. "You're an asshole!" Sebastian snorted and wrapped his arms around Hunter's shoulders. "But they are! You're like a little kitten!"

"I hate you," Hunter muttered before turning his head away to sneeze again. Sebastian shook against Hunter's chest, unable to contain himself. "It is kind of cute," he chuckled "Kitten."

"Don't ever call me that again," Hunter warned. Sebastian lifted his head and bit the tip of the boy's nose gently. "Come back to bed, Kitten," he said with smirk.

"I'm gross and snotty and don't fucking call me Kitten."

"Come on, Kitten." He laughed and took Hunter's hands. He dragged him towards the bed, Hunter digging his heels in all the way.

"Don't."

"Tell me more about how great my ass is, Kitten."

"I never said you had a great ass."

Sebastian fell onto the bed and pulled Hunter on top of him. "You were thinking it."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "You do have a great ass."

"Thank you, Kitten."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Reviews would be awesome :)**


End file.
